Bleach: Cross: 08 Valentine's Day Off
by Eugena
Summary: The Shinigami get a day off and have a chance to attend to matters of the heart. After the Zanpaku-to Rebellion Arc.


Bleach © Kubo Tite. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

_A/N: The Shinigami get a day off and have a chance to attend to matters of the heart. After the Zanpaku-to Rebellion Arc._

_The first published Bleach: Cross fic to feature Shirahime's special Royal Family power, Royal Orders._

Opening Theme: TBD

Ending Theme: TBD

**Bleach: Cross**

**Valentine's Day Off**

**By Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: Momo's Feelings**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FIVE BARRACKS**

The Fifth Division bustled with its shinigami making preparations for the Valentine's holiday. It taicho, Shirahime Thorne, Imperial Princess of the Royal Familiy, could not help but laugh at her squad members accidently wrapping themselves up in the Valentines ribbons. She nearly keeled over laughing. _"Damn, I need this. I haven't laughed so hard in what seems like centuries. Maybe today I can just forget everything."_

Hyorinmaru, or Maru as she usually called him walked up beside her. "Are you alright, Hime-san?"

She laughed harder.

"She's alright," answered Yukihime for her. Shirahime cast a side glance to the incarnation of her first zanpaku-to. They looked identical, except for their clothes. Shirahime wore black shinigami robes and the fifth division taicho haori. Yukihime wore a white dress that seemed to gleam moonlight even in the daytime.

"Did you invite Shinnou?" Shirahime asked.

"He's not coming. He's too embarrassed that he still looks like a dragon."

With a serious expression, Shirahime countered, "I even told Muramasa he was my _pet._ Shinnou knows that."

"Do you want me to talk to him, Hime-sama?" Maru asked.

Shirahime sighed. "You don't have to. He's probably with Yachiru."

She looked down at her hands for a moment, knowing that she could recall her zanpaku-to without having it physically present. _"Perhaps best to leave Shinnou alone for now,"_ she thought. Shirahime took off her haori and handed it Yukihime. "Be me for a while."

"Shinnouhi," Yukihime protested.

"I could order you, but since you're really me anyway, wouldn't that just be awkward?" Shirahime asked before she turned away.

Yukihime took Maru's hand. "You're going to help me pull this off."

Yukihime hated taking this form. Since she was, after all, the past life incarnation of Shirahime, there was really little point of her assuming a form. But the Zanpaku-to Rebellion had just ended and during that time she had taken this form to fool Muramasa.

Maru on the other hand could not complain. It was nice to be near to Yukihime, since she and Shirahime were essentially the same person. But this Yukihime was not weighted down with Shirahime's responsibilities. Maru always thought that Yukihime was not the real incarnation of Shirayukihime Shinnouhi, but was instead just the incarnation of Shirayukihime's power.

Shirahime ducked behind the Fifth Division barracks. Thankfully, no one had seen her. Now, she only had to change. Sometimes, there were advantages to being royalty.

"Royal Order Fifty-Three: Kouten."

A blue light briefly surrounded her and when it faded, she looked like a slightly younger Rangiku.

"_This should work for a while,"_ she thought.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD FIVE BARRACKS – HINAMORI FUKUTAICHO'S QUARTERS**

Tobiume watched amusedly as Hinamori Fukutaicho tossed several ribbons out of bag, still furiously looking for the one she wanted. The zanpaku-to gently rolled the cylindrical package between her hands. "Come on, Momo-san, don't worry about it."

"But it has to be perfect," Momo protested.

Daichi Thorne Takeya, the Third Seat of Squad Five, walked in and looked quizzically at Tobiume.

"Daichi-chan," she said exasperated, "you have to help me." She turned to him, still clutching ribbons in her hands.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"I need to find a ribbon for my Valentine's gift." She looked at the package in Tobiume's hands.

Daichi blushed slightly. "Who's it for?"

"Taicho, of course." Momo smiled and could not see the sigh of disappointment on his face.

"But it's _Valentines_. You do know what that means, right?"

"_Of course._"

Daichi stole another glance at the package. "You give presents to people you love."

"And I love Taicho," she said.

"No, to people you '_love'_." He tried it again, remembering to use Taicho's putting-a-word-in-quotes tone of voice.

"Of course I love Taicho."

He sighed audibly and glanced at Tobiume who shrugged. "Well, I love Taicho, too."

"Well, of course, you do," she replied in a near whine. "She's your – your –." She could quite say it.

"My mother," he finished. Even Daichi thought it would be too disrespectful to call her that, that he should either call her Taicho or Shinnouhi. _Could Hinamori be jealous of him because Taicho was his mother? Was that what all this was about?_

"You could always save your present for Mother's Day," he suggested.

A disappointed look crossed her face. _Had he said something wrong?_

"Daichi-san," Tobiume interrupted, "I think Maru-san might need your help."

"Okay," he said then looked briefly to Momo, "see you both at the party."


End file.
